Perfect?
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Jean's gone insane, Scott Doesnt love her anymore, and None of the X-Men want to know her.... Not as perfect as she'd like you to think?
1. Everybodies Fool

A/N:_ You know, thought it was about time I did another Evanescence Song.... and this one just kinda appeared from nowhere while I was listening to their "Fallen" Album, so.... here y' go.... My first (and possibly only) attempt at a JOTT-angst_

**_~Lyrics~    "_****~Character Spoken Lyrics~" **

Everybody's Fool  
  


                Jean stood with her circle of friends, not paying any attention to the Unpopular people, but occasionally glancing around her for the one member of her circle that was missing. Her Boyfriend. Scott Summers. She hid her slight disapproving glances easily as her 'friends' commented on her Team-mates – The Hostile Goth Rogue as she pushed by them, Valley-girl Kitty who could have so easily been one of them if she hadn't Snubbed them for that looser Kurt she was with. Even the English Elizabeth, Betsy, despite her ties with Warren Worthington III as she passed. Of course, the last was mainly due to jealousy from some of the girls. 

                Scott sat, watching the people with his girlfriend as they snubbed His Friends, who he waved across to sit with him. Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Betsy.... (Stupid, stuck-up, material idiots....) He made sure to shield the thought from his girlfriend. 

  
**_~perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need~_**

                Jean stopped listening as her 'friends' continued to discuss the way the world works.

  
**_~more lies about a world that:  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled~  
  
_**

As her friends arranged to meet later, Jean spotted the small group and started to head over.  
  
**"~look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder~"**

Rogue muttered, looking to Betsy who finished for her.

  
**"~oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending~"**

Jean didn't seem to be looking at them, rather Through them.

  
**_~but now i know she:  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled~  
  
_**

Scott stood and grabbed her arm as she passed. "Jean, what the hell's going on with you?" Jean's face almost visibly crumbled as she realised What she'd been doing.

"She's lohst withouht her 'friehnds' Scott." Rogue commented sharply.   
  
**"~without the mask where will you hide~"**

Jean retorted, referring to Rogue's Goth-look. 

  
**"~can't find yourself lost in your lie~" **

She finished nastily. Scott jaw dropped a little and he forced Jean around to face him.  
  
**"~i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore~"**

She looked at them all, in shock of what Scott had just said, before backing away, murmering to herself about how these people were supposed to be her friends, and how Scott didn't mean it and he still loved her. They heard her, mainly because she was projecting it into their heads as well.   
  
**"~it never was and never will be~"**

Scott shook his head sadly after he finished, looking away from Jean.  
  


**"~you're not real and you can't save me~" **

Jean whispered desperately, not wanting to believe that Scott didn't want to know her. EVERYONE wanted to know her.... Everyone loved her.... She was Jean Grey!

  
**"~somehow now you're everybody's fool~"**

Rogue, Betsy, and Scott's final words to her stung her more than anything. She wasn't ANYONE'S Fool! How dare they imply that! Furious and scared beyond belief, Jean turned and ran from the school. She'd show them....

_A/N: __Well, that was it folks.... I think I might continue this one.... Its gonna be Jean-central I think, but there will be ROMY moments, and other pairings!!! I promise! R&R and you get a shiny gold star and a fluffy bunny...._


	2. Please Bleed

**_A/N:_**_ I just thought, For all you members of the I-Hate-Jean FanClub, I've already killed her.... I know its not me directly, or you don't actually get the gory details (Which I'm working on, I promise....), but my Fic "Goodnight Sweet Angel" I kill her. Yay me! Some ROMY in that too.... and it just proves that its Jean's fault Scott's such an arsehole.... Anywho...._

**_Hutchy_**_: You Get a Bunny! You hate Jean, so I'll let you have TWO gold stars! Yay you! *Staples them to Bunny's forehead* there y'are! I WOULD let Betsy cut her up, but.... well.... its just too much fun to torment Jean first..... Maybe later.... Keep an eye out, I might just do that...._

**_Dark Jaded Rose:_**_ Aww, thank y'dear.... I thought so too.... Was quite strange.... Whelp, great, and insane, minds think alike.... :-D  Just for boosting my Ego, you can have TWO BUNNIES, and a Gold star.... *Staples the same gold star to both bunnies forehead*_

**_Freakish Fangirl:_**_ I LOVE YOU! Lol, Such an ego booster.... I might have to kidnap you.... I've seen the Tourniquet Kitty Suicide, and its alright actually, not as bad as I thought when ya said about it.... It was one of those "Oh god no" reactions, then I read it and kinda went "yay.... oh.... good, not yay.... no, not good.... good FIC...." Y'know? I like Kitty.... Shes like, so cute.... Shes like my little sis in a way, if my sis was a valley girl, she could be Kitty.... But thank ya love.... *empties pot of Gold stars in her hair, and lets the bunnies loose* WOHOO! YAY! Oh no, wait.... Those weren't MY Bunnies.... Gah! Nevermind.... Dionne'll kill me later...._

**_Ladie_****_-giggles:_**_ Awww, geez, thanks. I've done a few of Evanescence's other songs, off the 'Origin' Album (Only available in the __US__ I think.... I dunno, I live in __England__) 'Missing', and I'm planning 'Understanding (wash it all away)', but Im gonna try to do some more from the 'Fallen' Album. I love the songs on there. Here, have a bunny and a gold star.... if you can catch them that is...._

**_Xmengirlzrule_****_: _**_ WOHOO! I LOVE YOU TOO! I'm so happy I got on someone else's favourite list! Lots of Bunnies and Lots of Gold stars for you! (The author reserves the right to actually hand the bunnies.... Ya hafta catch them yaself.)_

**_Rogue14:_**_ *Hands bunnies and gold stars* I will I will! Umm.... Its March now.... I started December.... Guess I owe an apology? _

**_Abaiisiia_****_:_**_J thank you for reviewing.... Yep.... Jean = scary. Heh._

_So, my inspiration for this fic?__ Well, I love the song, and I thought I needed to torture Jean more.... this was just a logical progression.... Don't own Jean, Don't own Ben Harper, Don't own his song... the Bunnies aren't mine either..... However.... I DO own my own Gold stars for Reviewers ;-) I haven't used all the lyrics.... just some of them. The better ones. _

**"Please Bleed"**  
  


Jean was furious. She couldn't believe that the X-Men actually thought that they were better than her, or worse – equal. They would NEVER be on the same level as she was. Well, If Elizabeth shaped up a little.... No, not even then. She didn't deserve it. Not now. After she got through with them, they were going to wish they had never done that. She was going to make them pay, BIG style. Especially Scott.... How dare HE reject HER! Oh, he was going to pay the most, and all because he'd chosen that Goth-Reject Rogue over her.... 

          She glared angrily at the Radio as it started singing, but the haunting voice of Ben Harper made her leave it on.... 

**_~Make me feel like a beggar   
Make me feel like a thief   
Make me feel like a battle, that cannot end in peace   
Make me feel like running, as if I've lost my nerve   
Make me feel like crying, tears I don't deserve~_**

Yeah, that was right. SHE didn't deserve these tears. She hadn't even realised she was crying until now, and it was all their fault. 

"They're not real.... Their words.... not real.... none of it real...." She looked at herself questioningly. "Not real?" She bit her lip softly. "Not real?" She asked herself again. She felt another psychic, be it Betsy or the Professor, knocking at her mind, wanting permission in. "Not real....." She stated, a little panicky, and threw up her mental shields hard and fast. "Not real..... No little people trying to get in my head.... no no no.... wont let them in, oh no...." She mumbled to herself, rocking backwards and forwards on the floor slightly.   
  
**_~Please bleed   
So I know that you are real   
So I know that you can feel   
The damage that you've done   
Who have I become   
To myself I am none   
I am none   
I am none~_**

The lyrics caught Jeans attention once again, and she listened with rapt fascination. It was as if he was singing for her.... what was she thinking? Of course he was.... he had to be. He wouldn't sing like that for anyone else.  Getting to her feet, she picked up the cordless radio, moving back into the street, holding it close and turning it up, singing along to the chorus.  
  


((Verse Omitted))**_  
~"Please bleed   
So I know that you are real   
So I know that you can feel   
The damage that you've done   
Who have I become   
To myself I am none   
I am none   
I am none"~_**

She barely noticed Duncan coming up behind her till his arm was around her waist.

"Hey Jean. Heard you dumped that looser Summers." She nodded, listening to the line about Scott  
  
**_~Good lovers make great enemies~  (_**(rest of verse omitted))   
  


she turned to Duncan and kissed him briefly, before singing to him.

  
**_~"Please bleed   
So I know that you are real   
So I know that you can feel   
The damage that you've done   
Who have I become   
To myself I am none   
I am none   
I am none"~_**

Duncan looked at her, as if she'd gone crazy, which was, in truth, reality. She had the knife from the cake table float over to her, and she held it in her hand and tilted her head, looking at Duncan, holding him in place with her Tk while she stabbed the knife into his arm, Ben Harper's words still repeating in her ears.  
  
**_~"Please bleed   
So I know that you are real   
So I know that you can feel   
The damage that you've done   
Who have I become   
To myself I am none   
I am none   
I am none"~_**

Duncan screamed as the knife pierced his flesh, sickened by the look on Jean's face. He didn't blink, or move, as Jean was suddenly blasted half-way across the street, the radio shattering on the floor. Scott looked at Jean sadly, before Logan moved over and picked her up tenderly. 

"Don't worry Cyke.... She'll get help." He muttered, brushing her hair out of her eye. As he watched them go, Betsy and Kitty walked over to Duncan. As Kitty phased the knife out of his arm, Betsy concentrated on replacing his memory of them using their powers, smiling when it was done. 

"Should hold him luv." She winked at Scott, before guesturing to Kitty to move. "Duncan! I told ya to watch out for that piece of Glass luv! Ya coulda seriously hurt y'self!" He blinked a few times, before looking at Betsy.

"Yeah.... sorry.." He mumbled, scratching his head, "Thanks." Before he moved off, to get it seen to.

"Like, we're sorry Scott." Kitty mumbled, taking his arm. 

"'S alright Kit. Jean'll be fine. The Professor and Hank can look after her, and make her better." 

The possibility that she'd never be better was firmly imprinted onto their minds, but they'd never say it. 

None of them.

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry this took me so long, I got writers block, hence the omitted verses and bits. So, what d'ya think?_


End file.
